A Deadly Fight (TKC One Shots)
by ImAliAndImFabulous0218
Summary: First one shot: Sadie's been acting nice to people all of a sudden - and Anubis is going to get to the bottom of it.
1. Faking It (Sanubis)

**2\. FAKE**

**Sooo I decided to continue with different one-shots in this book, because this idea came to me when I was listening to a Paramore song, "Anklebiters." Not based off of it, my idea just came from it. I'm probably going to write a lot of Sanubis, but I can do other pairings if requested, I'm flexible! Haha. Anywaaays, enjoy this Sanubis fluffff!**

3rd Person Point of View

Sadie had been acting strange lately. And not the sick kind of strange, the worrying kind. She was being _nice _to people. No, not her version of nice, a sickening sweet kind of nice, and this is Sadie Kane we're talking about.

Needless to say, a lot of the magicians liked the change. But Carter, Anubis, Bast and Amos thought different. Carter thought that the inevitable had happened, and that this Sadie was a shabti - Zia thought he was paranoid. They had a long chat about 'shabti accusations.' Bast missed the old Sadie, her _real _kitten; she liked Sadie's real personality; the snarky, witty, and sarcastic 14 year old she had known for seven years, give or take. Amos thought that she was mad, or that she had done something awful and unforgiveable, and that she was just an awful liar.

But Anubis, was just plain annoyed. Seriously, what drives _Sadie Kane, _to wear dresses, and act sweet? Nothing. I was also annoying, how she was acting. He knew she was faking it all, and he just wanted his old girlfriend back. He had 'moved in,' more or less, and was quite startled when he had gone to see Sadie one morning smiling while talking to Carter, and wearing a _sundress. _

Anyways, it was breakfast one morning when he finally snapped. Sadie was smiling, sitting up straight, as she laughed at one of Julian's jokes; Julian, of all people! Anubis leaned against the doorframe of the deck, just watching her until he spoke up.

"I don't know what _shit _you're trying to pull, Sadie Kane, but it is not you, and you need to cut the act, because it's annoying and I just want the _old _Sadie back." And with that, he walked out of the house. Sadie's smile dropped, and she bit her lip, feeling guilty as everyone sat in the uncomfortable silence.

"Well, I kind of like this Sadie, she's nice now..." Zia said, breaking the silence, trailing off when Walt glared at her. Sadie rolled her eyes, threw her napkin on the table, and ran upstairs to her room, changing her clothes. Her combat boots, jeans, leather jacket and t-shirt. No more dresses.

She had only acted that way because she hated always being the one to get yelled at for being the way she was - sarcastic, witty, and snarky Sadie. So, she thought she'd try something new.. And fake. But apparently, _some _people didn't like that. Part of her was thinking _Thank the gods, _while the other half was thinking, _I shouldn't have changed at all. _Because, all she really wanted was his approval.. Anubis'. And she didn't get that. He liked the real Sadie. Which is actually another reason why she fell in love with him.

Sadie walked back downstairs to the front door to see Anubis in the yard, leaning against a tree, just sitting there. She sighed, then opened the door, walking towards him. When she got close, she leaned her head on his shoulder and waited for him to notice.

"I see you decided to change your look back." Sadie looked up at him to see that he was still looking forward. She nodded her head, wrapping her arms around his torso.

"Yeah.. I'm sorry, Anubis," she told him, closing her eyes. Anubis sighed, then wrapped his arm around her shoulder, looking down at her.

"Why'd you do it?" He asked. She shrugged her shoulders. "I'll be honest, sometimes, I have no idea what goes through your mind," he told her, now smiling. Sadie smiled.

"Me neither."

And with that, they kissed, and all was forgotten.

* * *

**Author's Note:  
**

**Cliche ending, I know, but I couldn't figure out how to end it. Anyways, hope you enjoyed!**

**-ImAliAndImFabulous0218**


	2. Clouded Thoughts (Sanubis and Zarter)

**Decode (Sanubis)**

**Inspired by Paramore, again, haha. Love their music! Oh, and beware, this chapter gets a tad bit fluffy! Anyways, enjoy! :))**

_"How can I decide what's right_

_When you're clouding up my mind?"_

S  
A  
D  
I  
E

"You need to make a decision, Sadie. Staying, or going? No pressure." Carter told me. I had been sick for the past few days, but Carter, Zia, Walt and I had been called to the underworld for a very important meeting, with _a lot _of the gods. By a lot, I mean almost all of them. Anubis, dad, Isis, Anubis, Bes, Horus, Anubis, Khonsu, Bast, etc. etc.

_"Sadie! _Are you coming or not?" Carter asked me again, getting irritated. I mean, how am I supposed to answer when a special _someone _won't get out of my mind?

"Uh, I don't know.." I told him, fiddling with my fingers. By 'I don't know,' I meant, 'Will I be able to talk to my boyfriend.' My sentences have two meanings. Sometimes. Carter sighed, then rolled his eyes.

"Yes, you can sit next to dog boy. Now, hurry up! We're late," he tells me. _He's caught on._

I smirk, then create the portal to the Hall of Judgement, where the meeting would be held, then run quickly through, before being met with someone's hard shoulder, and falling down on my bum.

"Oomph! Watch where you're going you lazy -"

"Actually, I think you need to watch where _you _place your portals, Sadie." I then look at who I ran into, and I see Anubis. Of course.

"..Oh.. Hi Anubis!" I said to him, smiling. He raised his eyebrows, then held out his hand to help me up. I noticed that Carter had already closed the portal, and was in an intense conversation with Horus about who knows what. Zia was holding his hand _(uck) _next to him, face-palming. I didn't see Walt, so he must already be in the conference room, which was basically the same room that we had had that competition with Khonsu, and when Bes lost his _ren._

Anubis pulled me up, and then lead me to the conference room, where most of the gods were seated, looking bored. The room looked bigger than I remembered it, but they must have renovated it since the last time I saw it, a year ago. We sat down next to each other, and my eyes scanned the room, looking for Walt. I frowned when I saw that he was looking pained, but then I noticed, that he was by Set. Who was currently talking his ear off. _Poor boy. _I had experienced myself how boring, and how _long, _Set's rants could be. He talks about literally everything, from his failed attempt at destroying North America, to how much he hates his wife Nepthys. _How did they even get married anyways?_

Anubis kept our hands together underneath the table, and I smiled to myself. How does he do these things? He can make me feel so many different emotions, yet he's a _god. _As in, he's _5000 years old. _Yet, I love him.. But, then again, he looks and acts like a teenager, so I guess that helps. Plus, he's _really _nice. Looking. _Especially _when he's in his formal Egyptian wear, with the kilt and.. Nothing else..

"Sadie!" I snap my head over to my dad, who had called my name. "Did you hear what I just said?" He asks. I purse my lips, then nod my head yes. He raises his eyebrows. "Okay, so what did I just say?" I widen my eyes, then look around the room, seeing that everyone was now quiet. _Aha._

"..That.. It's time to start the meeting..?" I say, wincing, when I see him nod, looking surprised.

"Nice guess, but no." _Shoot. _" I said, would you like some water?" I shook my head, biting my lip. _Whoops. _I glare at Anubis when he isn't looking. _If he wasn't on my mind so much, things like _this _wouldn't happen. _

Horus then walks into the room, followed by the rest of the gods, plus Carter and Zia, who sit a few chairs away. Horus then goes to the front of the room, and claps his hands twice, saying that it was time to start the meeting, then begins this 'speech' on how happy he was to be the "Head God" again, which confused me for a moment, until I remembered that time passes faster in the duat. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Set roll his eyes, then groan, very loudly. Walt now looked like his eyes were going to pop out of his head from anger.

Set then groans, again, causing Horus to huff, stop his speech, then look at him. "I there a problem here, Set?" Set grimaces.

"Yes. This is boring, get on with it," he groans. I rolled my eyes. _Why does he have to be so melodramatic? _Horus pinches the bridge of his nose in frustration, and out of the corner of my eye, I see Anubis sniggering quietly. I give him a pointed look, and he stops, but he still looks like he's trying not to laugh.

"Anubis!" I whisper - shouted. He looks at me, and I glare at him. "Behave," I whisper. He rolls his eyes, then nods, leaning back in his chair. I swear, sometimes he reminds me so much of Set with his personality, it's scary.

"Then go color or something!" Horus exclaimed, and Set rolled his eyes, tapping his fingers on the table. Horus shook his head, then started talking about the real reason that we were all gathered there. "As you all know, I, and my lovely colleague Carter, defeated Apophis a few years ago." I stopped him there.

"Sorry, what?"

"Oh, she helped too. Kind of." I scowled, but he continued. Anubis squeezed my hand under the table. "And, as a thanks, I'd like to throw a congratulatory anniversary party." I scrunched my nose up at the thought of a party; with the _gods. _I'd rather sit at home and watch a movie with _Carter. _

"What about last year?" I hear Walt ask.

"Hmm? Oh, I forgot about it last year, so I didn't bother." Horus explained warily, waving away the conversation with his hand.

"Are we done here?" Set asked. Horus rolled his eyes again, then nodded. Set immediately jumped up from his seat and vanished away in a crimson mist. _Impatient gods._

"Yeah, yeah, that was all, good bye." With that, most of the gods vanished in a mist, and the only people that were left was Zia, Carter, Anubis and I.

"Well, alright then. Short, uneventful meeting. Let's go!" Zia said, dragging Carter into the next room where he created the portal back to Brooklyn House. I then looked at Anubis, who had his head resting on his arms, with his eyes closed. I could tell he wasn't asleep though, because his thumb was tracing circles on the back of my hand.

"Sadie, hurry up!" Walt exclaimed, half way through the portal. I rolled my eyes.

"I'll be there in a minute!" I told him, waving him away. He then stepped into the portal, leaving only me and Anubis. I took in his appearance for a moment, looking at his features. I think he felt me staring at him, because he smirked, his eyes still closed. Then, he opened his chocolate colored eyes, just staring at me before he spoke. But, I was too focused on him for me to hear.

"Sorry, what?" I asked.

"Are you okay? You're always drifting off," he explains, cocking his head to the side like a jackal, which I found absolutely adorable. I smiled.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking," I told Anubis. He nods, then stands up, pulling me up with him. We walk through the portal hand in hand, back to Brooklyn House.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**So, how was that? I actually like this one, I just think that Anubis is so cute! Even though he's fictional. And, in real Egyptian mythology, isn't cute. Or young looking. Pity.**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed! By the way, I'm taking requests for any TKC pairing now, for one shots. The only pairing I don't think I'll do it Walt/Sadie, but if you really want me too, I will, because I love pleasing people. :)**

**Have an amazing day!**

**~Haley**

**AKA**

**ImAliAndImFabulous**


	3. Breaking Up (Sanubis)

Breaking Up

_"Test him. Break up with him - no, not for real, just to how he reacts. If he's hurt, than he loves you." _Words that Sadie's brother uttered just a few hours ago. She was now in her room with Anubis, just chatting.

"Anubis?" She asked.

"Mm?" He replied, his eyes closed.

"How would you feel if we broke up?" Sadie asked, eyeing him suspiciously. He opened his eyes.

"Fine. Why do you ask?" Sadie narrowed her eyes. _Fine?! He'd be fine with it?! Drastic times call for drastic measures, death boy._

"Because I think we should."

"Okay. Any reason why?"

"Wait.. You're _okay _with this?!" She exclaimed, sitting up. Anubis furrowed his eyebrows.

"Yes."

"Wha- do we need to do this again? Why aren't you upset?!"

"If you want to break up, then why are you upset with me being okay with it?" He asked, confused.

"Because I don't want to break up!" She said, now upset herself.

"Okay then! Why are you getting upset?"

"Because you were okay with breaking up!" Sadie exclaimed, raising her voice.

"Of course I was!"

"Why?!"

"Because I knew you were lying!" He told her, still lying down. Sadie was now confused.

"Ho - " Anubis rolled his eyes.

"Please, you're Sadie Kane. If you wanted to break up, it wouldn't have been casual," he told her.

"..Oh. So, why did you say you would've been fine if we did?" She asked, lying back down next to him.

"I lied." He said, wrapping his arm around his arm around her waist as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Why?"

"Because if you wanted to break up, it should be mutual." Anubis said simply, closing his eyes again.

"Why?"

"You ask a lot of questions sometimes, you know that?" He pointed out, smiling. Sadie looked up at him, then leaned up and pecked his lips quickly.

"Do you like me?" She asked.

"More questions?" Sadie nodded her head.

"No."

"Okay, do you love me?" She rephrased the question.

"Yes."

"Good."

"Why is that good?" Anubis asked.

"Because I'd slap you if you didn't."

"I'd count on it."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry it's so short, it was longer in my head, but I didn't quite know how to get it into words and onto paper, in writing. This was just a random one shot that came in my head when I was listening to the radio, when they were doing this segment where they call men, and ask if they would like free flowers to give to a woman they love, while his girlfriend was listening in on the conversation. If he gave out a different name to put on the card, and if it was a woman, the girlfriend would freak out because they assumed he was cheating on her, but now she knew. **

**Yeah, anyways, thank you for reading, reviewing, favoriting, following, and anything else, it really means a lot! More to come soon!**

**Luv,**

**~ImAliAndImFabulous0218~**


	4. Cats and Jackals (To arashiwolfprincess)

**First and foremost: This is dedicated to the user arashiwolfprincess. It's her birthday on August 30th, I believe, so this is a requested dedication for her, from vampgurl402. (Sorry if I got that wrong; I accidentally deleted the message..) :) I hope you like it!  
**

**Second: So I got a review a bit ago that made me SO happy -**

**Sanubis Lover:**

**Aww! I love your Sanubis one-shots! They're so cute! I lobe how you showed how he loves her for her, just the way she is and doesn't want her to change if its not mutual, and how she can't keep him off her mind, and how they overall are just in love with each other. It's really cute how its not all just lovey-dovey, because that'd be OOC for Sadie. Their relationship is so cute and perfect, and honestly, you capture it perfectly. You make them how they would really act. They're one of my OTPs (Possibly #1, I can't decide if I like Fourtris or Sanubis more) and the fact that you can make them so beautiful really warms my heart. Also, I've been reading Divergent fanfics ONLY, EVERYDAY for the last two months (this is the second TKC story I've read after taking an hour break from Divergent) and seeing this reminded me why I love TKC and Sanubis. :)**  
** Remember: 4610 and DFTBA!**  
** BYZIES THIS DIEHARD SANUBIS LOVER IS OUT!**

**They didn't have an account, so I couldn't send them a message telling them how much that meant to me, but it really means a lot, so thank you! I really appreciated that :)) **

* * *

**Cats and**** Jackals**

When I woke up this morning, I was not expecting to be awoken by an argument. But, not just any argument – an argument between my best friend and my boyfriend. Bast and Anubis. Not a fight that I wanted to be in. But of course, it was about me. I was flattered, really, but they shouldn't have been arguing over me.

I walked downstairs to be met with the two gods in a screaming match. I winced, then looked around, seeing that everyone else was acting like it wasn't happening. Or, at least, trying to. It didn't look like either god cared.

"It's not _my _fault!" Anubis exclaimed.

"Yes it is!" I rolled my eyes and blocked out the sound of their argument. I walked towards them and waved my hand in front of Anubis' face. He didn't even flinch. I then sighed, and slipped underneath their arms, and in between them, using my arms to push them apart. They finally noticed me, but they didn't make a move to stop glaring at each other.

"Hellooo?" She asked. The only indication that they weren't statues was the growl that Anubis gave, directed towards Bast. I contemplated on kicking them both, so I did. Nothing. _Oh. My. God. _Drastic times call for drastic measures.

I grabbed Anubis by the lapels of his shirt, and pulled his lips to mine. _That _caught their attention. Anubis' form softened, and Bast hissed. When I pulled away, I stepped back, and looked at them, and they were both glaring at me.

"Right. Now, would you both like to share with the class?" I asked, pointing to myself.

"She started it!" Anubis said, pointing to Bast. I raised my eyebrows.

"Oh?" I looked at her.

"Um, I did not. This _dog _did. As always."

"Okay.. Who _really _started it?" I asked.

"Carter!" They exclaimed at the same time. _Oh Lord. _I grabbed both of their arms and dragged them over to where my brother was sitting on the couch near by, hiding his face in an Encyclopedia. _Of course._

"Brother, dear?" I asked him. He looked up at me from his textbook, then sunk further into the couch. "Care to explain something to your deeply confused sister?" He shook his head.

"Uh, no, not really. Thanks for asking."

"That wasn't a question, it was a command. _Tell. Me. What. You. Did." _I demanded, giving him a stern look.

"Erm, nothing."

"Okay, then would you like a good hard kick to the head with a brown combat boot?" I asked innocently.

"I think he would," Anubis commented.

"Shush."

"Ehm, I sorta, kinda.." He said something inaudible under his breath.

"I told you!" Bast exclaimed.

"Sharing is caring," I told her. She probably heard him since she's half cat or something like that. I heard that cats can hear .9 percent better than dogs or something like that. Pretty impressive.

"He said, and I quote: '_Hey, why don't you argue about Sadie while you're at it? Make a better use of your time!'" _Anubis quoted.

"Hmm."

"Uh, no I didn't," Carter tried to defend.

"I don't know if I believe you."

"..Yeah..."

"Mm. You're lucky I love you." I told him.

"Aww, you love me? I love you too, Sadie!" Carter then reached forward and gave me a tight hug. I grimaced, but hugged him back. Let's just say, I hugged him back _tightly._

A few minutes later, I was lying on the floor of the balcony in my room, when I hear someone lie down next to me. I look over, and see Anubis.

"Hey," I whisper. He smiles at me, but looks at the sky.

"Hey." I then shift so that my head was on his chest, and my left arm was wrapped around his waist. We lied there for what seemed like forever, but was really only a few minutes, until I went to sleep.

Let's just say, it was the best sleep I had in a while.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Okay, I hope this was good! Thank you for reading; and sorry for the late update. Have a wonderful rest of the week!**

**-ImAliAndImFabulous0218**


	5. Fights (Zarter)

This is the first Zarter one shot! :) Bit of a short one, but I hope it's enough! :)

**Fights : Zarter / Hints of Sanubis**

"He's only a _friend, _Carter! Don't be so overprotective! Gods!" Zia shouted, throwing her hands in the air in frustration. They had been arguing for about ten minutes now over some friend of Zia's, Antony, who he had 'met' back at the 1st nome when she was working. They had been talking and laughing together, when Carter had walked in and assumed that they were flirting.

"Then why were you flirting?!" Carter asked.

"We weren't flirting, we were talking!"

"How do I know that?!"

"You don't! You have to trust me!" Zia told him, while behind them, on the couch, Sadie rolled her eyes as she repositioned her legs on Anubis's thighs. _Another _fight. It happens almost every week.

"How am I supposed to trust you when you're talking to all of these guys?" Carter asked. Zia narrowed her eyes.

"Are you calling me a _slut?" _She growled. Carter's eyes widened.

"Of course not! But how am I supposed to know if you never tell me?" On the couch, Sadie mouthed 'Popcorn?' to Anubis, and he nodded profusely. This was starting to get interesting. Walking Encyclopedia and Shabti Girl never fight.

"Wha - Okay, let me explain this to you, _slowly. _Me, no like Antony. Antony, no flirt. Antony and I, _no together." _Zia explained as if talking to a toddler.

"What were you talking about?" Carter questioned softly.

"We were - wait, why do you want to know?"

"So you don't want to tell me."

"Of course I - we were talking about the weather!"

"...Small talk? Seriously? I thought you said you were friends?"

"It was an awkward situation! He used to like me," Zia said. Carter pursed his lips, nodding. "Okay, _do you understand now?" _She asked. Just then, Sadie came back with a bag of popcorn, popping a handful into her mouth before passing the bag to Anubis.

"Yes, my queen."

"..What..?" Carter bowed.

"Yes, _my _queen," he repeated. Zia raised an eyebrow.

"You _are _going to wait on me hand and foot now, for making assumptions, _right?" _Zia hinted. Carter grimaced. He was only pretending. But now, he had given his lovely, manipulative girlfriend an idea. Great.

"..Of course." Zia smiled.

"Great! Go make me a sandwich," and with that, she plopped down on the couch, waiting for her boyfriend to bring her the snack she wanted. From the couch across from her, Anubis and Sadie snickered quietly, continuing to devour the buttery popcorn. Zia's smile widened.

Oh, she could get used to this.


End file.
